Emily comes to New York
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Season 7. Emily is coming to New York. Ross gets Rachel to pretend to be his wife. Emily lies, Rachel discovers, and Ross is depressed. All because of a secret that Ross has been keeping for years. Ross and Rachel fanfic. COMPLETE!
1. Ross' new wife

_These characters do not belong to me, if they did, right now I would probably be in sunny Mexico sitting on my big pile of money. Except I am not that lucky. I have written many fanfics. I have about a hundred on paper. Until, I found this site, and wasted my time writing them on paper. _ _I hope you enjoy it. Emily is in this story, so beware there might be some swearing done mostly on Rachel's fault._

_This takes place in season seven right at the beginning. So, right after TOW Monica's thunder. Nothing has changed. Ross still loves Rachel. Rachel is still depressed about Monica and Chandler's engagement and that's about it. Enjoy!_

"Emily comes to New York"

Central Perk. Everyone except for Monica and Chandler are there.

Ross' cell phone rings. "Hello" he says. Than gets up from the couch and goes near the bathrooms to be able to hear the conversation clearer. There was a silence. Rachel decided to break it. "So, Joey how did the audition go this morning?" The ceiling all of a sudden fascinated Joey. "Oh, I am sorry Joey" Rachel said. "For what?" Joey replied. "The audition" Rachel replied. Joey face goes pale, and gasps. "Oh shit," He yells while he runs out of the door.

Ross comes back kind of looking dazed and uncomfortable. He sits next to Rachel on the couch. Phoebe noticed he was uncomfortable "Wow, what did you do in there Ross?" she teased. Ross just gave her a glare. Rachel took a sip of her coffee. "Emily is coming to New York" Rachel spit out her coffee.

Gunther came over and started to yell at Ross "Ross, why did you do that?" Rachel said "Gunther it was me". Gunther blushed, and said sorry to Ross, and turned to Rachel and said "Oh, its just a little coffee. I'll take care of it".

Rachel smiled. Than turned to Ross in shock. "She is coming to New York!" She hated the thought of Emily and Ross together. Wait, wasn't she married Rachel thought. Phoebe than said, "Why is she coming?" Ross answered " well, she is coming to see her uncle and she wanted to visit me again. And as I regret, I said Yes. But that's not the worst part." Phoebe and Rachel have blank looks on their faces. What could be worse than Emily visiting? Ross continued "She kept on barging on how perfect her life was after she got married and that leant me into saying I was also married."

Opening Credits

Monica and Chandler came in. Joey is still at his audition. Ross told them the story.

"Yeah, so I need a wife" Ross said sadly. Chandler than said with a joke

"Yeah. I guess three wasn't enough. Monica Chandler lightly. Monica than said " can't you pretend your wife was out of town" Ross than answers "No, I told her that me her will see her tomorrow. What should I do?" Phoebe than suggested "Well, you can find someone to pretend to be your wife."

Ross than says happily "I could do that. But who knows me very well, I have kissed and is a person to make Emily jealous?"

They all start to think, and they all start to stare at Rachel. Rachel looks at all of them and shakes her head, and starts to laugh. "Um…" she than says to Ross. "Me?" she asks. They all nod. Monica says frustrated "Come on, its just for a day, and Ross needs your help" Rachel looks at Ross and he is doing his puppy dog eyes. "Fine, only for tomorrow, though" Rachel gave up. Ross thanked Rachel by giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was very happy. 'The women he loved was going to help make Emily jealous.' Ross thought. He could tell by the look on her face that she already had some things in mind and that she was waiting for this day to come.

"Okay, we have to talk about this. Were can we go to be alone?" Rachel asked. Ross replied "My apartment. They started to leave. Rachel leaned for her jacket but Ross got it for her and said, "we have to start acting like a couple" Rachel enjoyed this idea. As they left the gang started to talk.

Monica "so, how long do you think Rachel has been waiting for this day?"

Phoebe replied " I don't know. A couple of years." They all nod. Joey comes in. Looking sad. Chandler "audition didn't go well?" Joey "No, it didn't. They said I was too old to play the part." Monica asked "How old did you have to be?" Joey answered "14" Chandler said, " Oh, you should of got the part. See, you should have told them. Your body looks like your thirty but your brain is about a 12-year-olds. They could have passed you for 14". Joey gave him a cold stare, but was used of Chandler doing this. So, he let it go.

"Where are Ross and Rachel?" Joey asked. Monica answered "At Ross' apartment" Joey had a dirty look on his face. "Nice" he said. Phoebe said

"that's not what they are doing". Chandler " so, you think they are gonna do it too?" Phoebe answered "yeah. Defiantly." In the infamous Phoebe way.


	2. I'm with you

_Don't forget to review. Thanks!_

_Part 2 of Emily coming to New York…._

Ross and Rachel were at Ross' apartment. Scheming their little situation.

Ross began to speak "So, I think we could…." Rachel who had a billion ideas cut him off. "Well, you could go pick her up at airport alone. Than come home saying all these nice things about me. Like you have the most beautiful wife…" Now Ross cut her off "That won't be too hard, seeing that I don't have to lie" Rachel smiled and kissed Ross softly on the lips. Ross was surprised. Rachel noticed and said "Just as practice for tomorrow. Okay, next you can bring her to _our_ home. But don't tell her that I am your wife, because I want to see her freak out!" Rachel said excitedly.

Ross knew Rachel couldn't wait for Emily to come. She had wanted to humiliate Emily for a while, and so did he. For the way that she treated Rachel. He was doing this for all the times Emily had said something rude about Rachel and he had to keep his mouth shut, he was doing this most of all for Rachel. He would do anything for her. And it should remain that way.

Ross than said "Okay, but I have to know one thing." Rachel nodded waiting for the question. "Can I kiss you with some tongue involved?" Rachel hit Ross with a pillow. Than said "Yeah" Than got up walking toward the door. Rachel continued "Bye, honey" Ross smiled and said to her "Bye, sweetie"

After she left, he got up and locked the door. And looked for the perfect suit to wear tomorrow. I mean, he had to look good. Rachel was beautiful and he knew that with her standing next to him. That never in a million years someone would have guessed that they went out. But Ross didn't care he knew the truth and that year that he had with Rachel was the best year in his life.

While he was looking in the closet, he found a picture of him and Rachel at Central Park, when they were going out. He smiled at the picture and went to put it in his night table. He opened the drawer and found something he hadn't seen in a long time. An engagement ring. It was his to give to Rachel the night they took a break. Yes, he was going to propose and he hated the thought. That night and the next night were the two worst nights in his life.

He couldn't decide which one was worse. On the night of the break, he had betrayed the woman who he loved for all his life and still did. The next night was that he had lost that woman forever. That woman was Rachel, the love of his life. The only woman which he was willing to kill himself for. Suddenly, Ross wanted to go that place in Central Park. Even though it was night. He didn't care. He needed the memories, and besides the fresh air would give him strength for tomorrow.

Central Park 

Ross was sitting on a bench, all by him self in the dark. He noticed a bridge and walked up to it. He bent over the edge and looked at his reflection in the water. Than noticed another image beside him that looked like Rachel. Than he felt tears down his face and threw a stone in the water.

Remembering all the fights, the disagreements, and the envy. But than took a minute to look at positive parts and there were a lot of them. He remembered their first kiss outside Central Perk. Than he felt that he knew that he had to go home sometime. And he took the ring out of his pocket, looked at it, smiled, put in his pocket and said to no one in particular "You will be Rachel Green. Cause I am with you. Even if you don't know it yet.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
Ther's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but ther's  
no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here   
I know

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh

Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  


**If anyone wants to know.**

**This is I'm with you by Avril Lavigne**

**Please Review.   
**


	3. Let the games begin

This is Part 3.

Well, here it goes

Airport 

Ross is waiting for Emily at the airport. He looks really great. He is wearing a dark blue suit. Ross saw Emily and waved. Emily hugged Ross, but Ross didn't hug her back. He just stood there. They started to talk, but we can't hear the conversation.

Ross' apt 

Rachel was wearing a really sexy dress. She was going to pretend like she didn't know Emily was going to come. And she was going to call Ross from the Bedroom. They would stay there pretending to be doing stuff while Emily tried to place the woman's voice. Than come out fixing her hair and her dress. Seeing Emily, and saying hello. Being all nice. Than time for ultimate payback!

**Cab: Ross and Emily…**BTW_ Ew._

Emily started to talk with her British accent "So, tell me about this wife of yours" "Well" Ross started "she is amazing, beautiful, I have known her for years. She is great, I am not sure you'll like her though. Oh, she probably doesn't know you were coming. Cause, she just came back this morning from a trip to Paris. I couldn't leave a message cause our phone doesn't work." "Oh, so that's when I called yesterday. No one picked up." Emily said. "Probably" Ross said. Happy that his plain was working.

**Time lapse. Ross' apt**

Ross came in with Emily. "Sweetie, are you here?" Ross said. "In the bedroom, could you join me?" Rachel said seductively. From inside Ross' bedroom. Ross held up one finger to symbolize one minute. Emily knew that his wife definitely didn't know that she was coming. But, the voice sounded familiar. She was sure she heard it before.

Emily heard moans from the other room and was disgusted. Finally, the moaning and groaning stopped, and Ross' wife screamed "Emily is here?"

Emily had now recognized the voice. It was Rachel. She thought that this was going to be a very interesting day.

Rachel came out with Ross. Both are trying to fix their clothing and their hair. Ross said "Emily, I guess you remember my wife" Emily snapped. It was Rachel. "Nothing could ever make me forget a bitch like you," she said than sat down on Ross' couch. Rachel felt like slapping Emily right there put Ross pulled her back and kissed her. "How was you trip?" Ross asked Rachel. Emily answered "Oh, the plane ride was a little exhausting but I'm alright." Ross simply said trying to make it sound embarrassing "I was talking to my bunny" Meaning Rachel. Rachel said "Great. But sweetie, I told you not to call me that in public, I am sure Emily doesn't feel comfortable with you calling me that" Emily said "No, I wouldn't. Thank you Rachel."

Ross kissed Rachel on the neck, and nibbled on her ear. "Can Rachel call me my nick name then?" Emily said unsure "I guess". Rachel than said "no, honey that's only for the bedroom" Emily had enough. She stood up. And yelled "Can you two please control yourselves. Please!" Rachel frowned, than replied "What are we doing, that's so wrong?"

Emily got angry at Rachel's question. Than started to yell and spit "Oh you little, slut!" Ross now got angry "Don't you dare call her that" Emily snapped back "I just did. And Ross, I don't know what you see in her. This woman is probably still standing at night wearing a high skirt waiting to be picked up." They were shocked. Emily continued "yes, that what I said. Are you still doing that Rachel, you know being a hooker?" Emily walked towards the door, while Rachel was laughing and than said, "No, you see. I called your father and found out that you had the same job. So I quit!" Than Rachel slammed the door in her face.

Rachel ran up to Ross, and hugged him. He had a huge smile on his face. Remember in TOW Ross' denial. That was the hug, except it lasted this time. Rachel rubbed his back, and Ross smelled her hair. Than Rachel broke the hug.

"Thank you, so much," said Ross. "No problem. It was fun getting that bitch out of here." Ross stares at her. Rachel than asked "What?" Ross just smiled and said, "you were amazing." Rachel smiled "You were too". Rachel continued "I have to get home." Ross sighed. Rachel walked towards the door. "Ross?" Rachel called. "Yeah?" Ross answered. "I can't leave without doing this" She walked over to Ross and gave him a passionate, with tongue kiss. She knew that was the way he liked it. Than she left. With out him being able to respond.

_**Should I continue?**_

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Emily tells Rachel the secret

Chapter 4 of Emily comes to New York 

Ross was left speechless at his apartment. Did Rachel just kiss him? Was it because she loved him or because she was caught up in the moment? He was swarmed with all these questions. While he was busy trying to figure out the answers, he heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Emily. He didn't know what to do! Rachel had just left. What was he supposed to do?

He answered it and tried to put on his best smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Trust me, its not like I want to be here. But I need to talk to you _alone_" she replied. "Oh, sit down" Ross said. She takes her

jacket and puts in on the couch, than sits on top of it because Rachel might have touched on it or slept on it. "Emily, what is it already?" Ross said impatient. "Ross, I wanted to talk to you about the message you left me" Emily answered. "What message?" asked Ross confused.

"The message saying that you still love me" Emily replied. "What! I never wrote that message." Emily said, "Yes, you did. I received it a month ago. I'm sorry but I love Colin very much and you might _not love Rachel_" Ross looked at her with eyes almost popping out of his face. What did she mean a message? Not loving Rachel? The only word the he could say was "What?" Emily looked at him sympathetically "oh, sweetie. It's okay. I know I never got over you that's why I came into town. So, we can work on this" Ross said "Emily, I can't." 'Not like I want to' he thought. "I know you can't but Rachel's gone. It's only us, lets get it over with," Emily said pleading.

Emily grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. He pulled away. She grabbed him again. "Come on Ross, you know you want it!" She insisted. He climbed out of the couch, than he said, "I need to tell Rachel to stay out longer"

He grabbed the phone and went to his bedroom. What was he supposed to do? Call Rachel and tell her that he and Emily were getting it on? No, he couldn't do that. He hated Emily.

At that exact moment Emily came in, Ross suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Emily liked his new decor, she couldn't believe that she was going to cheat on her husband. While, Ross was in the bathroom almost crying in fright. What the hell would he do? He hated Emily, he loved Rachel. He did. He loved her with all his heart. If Ross did actually have to sleep with Emily to get over this, what would Rachel do if she found out? She would probably kill him. He walked around the bathroom. He tried to find something to stop this.

Than he heard the front door open. He went to see whom it was. Emily had left, he walked around the room and found many of his things scattered around the living room. Than by the door, he found Ross' letter that he had wrote to Rachel while they were going out ripped to pieces. He also found a note saying that she took the engagement ring. He took them, and started to cry. That was all he had of Rachel. Now it was gone. She was gone. Probably he needed to start to move on. The thing was he didn't want to. It was already 9 at night. So, he decided to give it a rest, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Rachel was walking into to Central Perk happily that the way things turned out yesterday. When she walked in, she saw Emily sitting there on the couch. Rachel tried to get out, but it was too late. Emily had spotted her. She called her over. Rachel accepted. But she did regret having to say yes to sitting down with her like they were friends. They both knew that they weren't. They knew that they were each other's enemies.

"So, you're not married to Ross?" Emily said. "How did you find out?" Rachel said confused. "You just told me" she replied. Rachel was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe it. "Ross, didn't tell me that you two were engaged" Emily said. "Well, we weren't." Rachel said. Knowing that it was the truth. "Yes, you were. See?" Emily said showing Rachel the engagement ring. Rachel looked at it, it was the most beautiful ring ever. She started to feel the rim, it had three diamonds on it. It was beautiful. Emily than gave the box it came in to Rachel. She opened it and found a note inside. She started to read the note:

_Rachel,_

_When I saw this ring. I knew it belonged to you. For it is beautiful. But not as half as beautiful as you. On the inside of the ring you will find_

_RG+ RG forever. It is engraved. If you are reading this, you probably will find yourself at the planetarium on our 1st anniversary and I have just proposed to you. I can't believe I was so lucky to have ever had the chance to touch you, or to kiss you. You are my soulmate, and my other half. I swear I will never hurt you. I would rather die, than knowing that you are crying. _

_Love always,_

_Ross Gellar._

_P.S. Please don't exchange this ring. Love you my baby._

Rachel was crying by this time. She thought to herself. If she never behaved like a foolish idiot, she would have been engaged. To Ross for Gods sake! The love of her life! At this moment she felt like taking a knife and stabbing herself with it, she was so stupid.

Now she understood, why Ross was so upset that night. He wanted to propose. But she had to work. The work she didn't even need to do, for Joanna threw it in the garbage the next day. Just like Rachel had just threw away the relationship. Yes, Ross did cheat on her, but she forgave him. All she needed to do right no was talk to Ross.

She got up than remembered that he was at work, and she was supposed to be there also. She took the letter, the box, and the ring with her and said to Emily while she was walking out and crying "thanks Emily" "No problem" Emily replied. She knew that this was not going to lead to good. So, she walked out of the coffeehouse smiling, and all giddy.

_**Please review. I just updated this chapter. Tell me if it was good enough. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews. **_

_**Lobsters forever!**_


	5. Daydreaming & Fibbing

Chapter 5 _I just want to take a second for the reviews. Keep them coming. –Authors note_

After just leaving Central Perk, Rachel was crying. Her first thought was canceling work to try to decide what to do. But Rachel just needed to get away from it. It was surreal, what could have been. She hit herself on the head and went off to work.

Rachel was at work, and in a very important meeting. Though she couldn't stop thinking about Ross and the proposal that unfortunately didn't take place. 'We would be married by now' she thought.

Scene fades to the night of the break:

**Ross: Is this about Mark? **

**Rachel: (shocked) Oh my God. **

**Ross: Okay, it's not, it's not. **

**Rachel: Oh my God. I cannot keep having this same fight over and over again, Ross, no, you're, you're, you're making this too hard.**

**Ross: Oh I'm, I'm making this too hard. Okay, what do you want me to do.**

**Rachel: I don't know, I don't know. Maybe we should just take a break.**

**Ross: you right, let's get some frozen yogurt or something.**

**Rachel: No, a break from us.**

**Ross: What? Rachel we can't. Look, I am sorry. But you have to understand that I have feelings too. When I see you and Mark together, I just feel like he is taking you away from me, and now this job. It's like if one more thing comes in the way. Than we would be through.**

**(Rachel sighs and sits down next to Ross)**

**Rachel: Okay, honey. I understand. We'll be okay. (She kisses him)**

**But you have to know that Mark, shouldn't be a problem. Sweetie, I don't like him. I love you so much. I wish I could show you how much. Just can we start to celebrate?**

**Ross: yes. Rachel, I thought maybe we could go to the planetarium. **

**Rachel: why? **

**Ross: I thought it would be nice. Plus I set up dinner there for us.**

**Rachel: Okay, sweetie. **

**Ross: Meet me there?**

**Rachel: yeah, okay. Love you.**

**Ross: I do more. (They kiss like in TOW No one is ready)**

**(Ross leaves)**

Rachel snaps back to reality. She is sitting in the meeting. 'I better start to pay attention' she thought. 'How would the proposal go?' she thought.

**Planetarium **

**We see Rachel coming in and Ross on one knee. The way you look tonight is being played on the speakers. In the stars there is written, "Will you marry me?" **

**The dream Rachel says yes, and Ross gives her the ring that is now in the real Rachel's pocket. They dance than we hear:**

"_Rachel, how do you like the proposal?"_

Rachel snaps back and noticed her boss was asking her a question "How did you like the proposal". Rachel replies dreamingly "it was beautiful" Rachel than starts to develop tears in her eyes. "May, I be excused to the bathroom?" Rachel asks.

On her way to the bathroom, she decided that she needed to go home and think. So, she begged Phoebe to call and pretend it was Sandra (Rachel's mother) to get her out of work. She needed to talk to someone about this. She considered Monica, but Phoebe was always the most supportive of the Lobsters.

**Rachel's and Joey's apt**

Rachel and Phoebe were the only ones there. She just told her about the engagement ring, the break, and the daydreams.

"Interesting" Phoebe said. Than continued "Rachel do you have feelings for Ross?"

"I don't know. I mean I really like him, but as a friend. I just don't know anymore. Everything is so complicated." Rachel answered. "Sweetie, you do. That's why everything's so complicated. Even if you don't get together now. You will, your lobsters" Phoebe replied doing the claws again. Rachel smiled. Phoebe could always make her laugh.

Scene fades out when we see Emily outside the door of Joey and Rachel's apt and she just heard everything.

Now we see Emily talking to Ross at his apartment.

"I am really sorry Ross" Emily said sympathetically. "That's what she did. She took the ring and broke and said that she didn't care, because it was way to early to get married?" Ross said with tears in his eyes. "Yes, oh, and the letter. She ripped it. I can show you it if you want." Emily said lying. "No, I don't want to see it" Ross said. "I am really sorry Ross. I guess she didn't love you as much as you thought she did."

Maybe, it was true. Maybe he did need to move on. "Emily, thank you for telling me." "No problem, Ross. If you need me at anytime just call this number" Emily said giving him a piece of paper with her uncles phone number on it. Than Emily left smiling.

When she left, Ross felt a rage inside. He took his hand a made it into a fist and hit the wall. Than regretting what he did buy screaming "Oww". But that didn't hurt nearly as much as what Emily just told him. He needed to move on. Rachel deserved to be happy, and from what Emily had told him. Rachel wasn't happy when she was with him. He couldn't believe it. But it was true. He needed to leave it in the past.

We change scene to Rachel and Phoebe talking.

"You have to tell him," Phoebe said. "Couldn't I just write him an e-mail?" Rachel said scared. "Rachel!" Phoebe warned. "I will, just not now." Rachel said unconvincingly. "When?" Phoebe asked. "In a couple of years" Rachel answered. Than continued

"Okay, fine. I will go tonight"

**TONIGHT **

Rachel looked very beautiful. She had to impress her man. She practiced her speech all the way to Ross apartment. Than she got to the door fixed her hair and knocked on it.

Ross answered. "Rachel, hi. What are you doing here?" Ross asked. "I need to tell you something"

A woman coming into the living room interrupts Rachel. "Ross, I love your apartment". Rachel looks devastated. She looked like someone just ripped her heart out and trampled on it. "Oh, I didn't know you had company" Rachel said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Michelle, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Michelle." Ross said, introducing them. To Rachel it was like saying, 'Rachel meet your next enemy.'

Rachel just stood there and than said, "I got to go" Rachel left, and Ross just stood there confused.

**Tell me if you liked it. Please review! Tell me if you liked it. REVIEW!**


	6. Hatred & Understanding

_Please review. After I finish this chapter I will be going on vacation so no more new fanfics for the next month sorry. But when I get back. I swear I will update every story! Check out some of my other stories. And review. I love to read reviews; positive because it gives me the power to write other fanfics and negative because it shows me how to make my stories more interesting. But I prefer positive! Have a great summer- Authors note_

Chapter 6 

Rachel ran down the stairs form his apartment. 'Why did this always happen to her?' She thought. There is always something in the middle. She made her way back to her apartment to talk to Phoebe, but Phoebe was gone. She tried calling her, but she wasn't picking up. Than Rachel remembered that she had a massage client.

She grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down right in the middle of the floor. Then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she said angrily. 'Can't I have one moment' Rachel thought. 'Defiantly not' she thought as she saw Emily walking into the living room.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how you were" Emily said. "What do you want Emily? Do you seriously want to ruin my life even more than it already is?" Rachel said still sitting on the floor holding the bottle of wine. "Me, what did I do?" Emily said. "Oh, I don't know, dumb ass! First you tell me that Ross was going to propose and than when I went over to tell him that I love him, he is with some girl! I hate you! How could you do this" Rachel said burst into crying.

For the first time in Emily's life, she felt sorry for Rachel. She didn't know that she loved Ross that much. Yes, Emily was jealous of Rachel because no woman could ever measure up to her, with Ross. Emily, hated when Ross would say things like 'Rachel has that dress' or 'Rachel's eyes are that color' but now she understood how much they loved each other.

Emily sat down next to Rachel and said, "Go after him!" "What?" Rachel asked confused and annoyed. "How can I do that? I have wrecked every relationship that he has been in, even when you were with him, wait did **you **just tell me to go after him?" Rachel asked while staring at Emily with a blank expression.

"Yes, I did" Emily replied. "I thought you hated me," Rachel said. 'I do" Emily said with a smile on her face. "That doesn't mean I can't help you" Emily continued. Rachel smiled, Emily wasn't as bad she thought. 'Maybe she just got jealous because Ross had said my name at the altar' Rachel thought.

"Thank you, and this time I mean it.' Rachel said. Emily chuckled. "Don't mention it, (pause) no seriously don't mention to anyone that I helped you" Emily said while Rachel was laughing, that was the Emily she knew.

"First things, first. Damage control" said Emily. After realizing what she said. She knew Rachel was going to ask what kind of damage control. "What kind of damage control?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Emily knew she had to tell her the truth and Emily knew she deserved a slap in the face for what she did. "Okay, I heard what you and Phoebe were talking about, and I heard you say that you love him. So I went over to Ross' and told him that when I showed you the ring, you broke it into piece and you ripped the letter and you said you didn't care about him" Emily said nervously.

Rachel stood there, and said nothing. Emily looked at Rachel wondering what was she thinking. Then Rachel looked at the bottle in her hand and got a mischievous look on her face. She took the bottle and put it straight up in the air and screamed while chasing Emily around the living room with it. Rachel got Emily into a corner, put the bottle down and slapped her once "how could you? I love him, you scheming bitch! Just when I thought I could trust you!" Rachel screamed.

Monica heard the screaming and decided to go into Rachel's and Joey's. Monica looked at the scene before her, and pulled them both away from each other. "What is going on?" Monica asked terrified. Emily looked at Rachel and said

"Stupid slut" Rachel went to go hit her again. But Monica put her hand in between them, to stop them from fighting.

"I am your only hope of getting Ross back, I have a plan. I am sorry, for what I did. I know you want Ross back! I can see it in your shitty eyes" Monica asked Rachel interrupting Emily. "You want Ross back?" Rachel nodded. Emily then continued. "I have a plan, but you both are going to have to help me to put into action, now can we be civil, even so I can help you Rachel?" Rachel nodded unsure to see what her plan was.

They all started talking, than while they start to plan we hear this song playing:

_**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya.  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya.  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.  
One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.  
**_

_**I will drive past your house, and if the lights are all down I'll see who's around.  
One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya.  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha.  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya.  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.  
One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.  
I'll meetcha, ah.  
And if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown, see who's hangin' out.  
**_

_**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.  
A slip of the lip, or another, I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya.  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya.  
One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya.  
I'm gonna give you the slip.  
I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall, where I can see it all, find  
out who ya call.  
Lead you to the supermarket, check out some specials and rat food.  
Get lost in the crowd.  
One way or another, I'm gonna getcha.  
I'll getcha.  
I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha.**_

_Tell me if you like this chapter. If I get reviews. I might update this afternoon. Tell me if you liked it. Remember review- Authors note. _


	7. step 1, 2, and 3 complete

Hey, well I found a computer while I was on vacation. As I am now in Spain. But I live in Canada. So, I thought I should continue. Please review. Please tell me if you like it. And if you dont well. Too bad. I better start writing.- Authors note.

XXX   
PART 7 

Rachel sat alone pondering the question if she should actually finish this plan Emily has created, the next day after Emily had told Monica and her the plan. As Rachel sat there playing with her necklace Ros had gave her when they were going out. She realized that she had too. Even if it meant someone getting hurt in the process.

Just then Monica came in and gave Rachel thumbs up meaning that it was time to start step 1. Rachel got up from Roseita (the chair) and picked up the phone her fingers nervous as she dialed Ross´number. As the answering machine came on, Rachel waited for the beep than hesitated to talk. She just stood there with the phone in her hand, while Monica snapped Rachel out of her trance. Rachel finally got the bravery to do it ¨Ross, hi its me. I have got to talk to you. Please come tonight around 6 to mine and Joey´s apartment. This is really serious¨Rachel said quickly. As she was about to hang up she continued Öh, by the way. This is rachel¨.

Rachel quickly hanged up the phone and sat back down on Rosieta. Monica came and hugged Rachel. Making sure it was okay. Monica knew what Rachel did was wrong, but also it felt right. Monica didn´t want her brother to get hurt. She didn´t even want Rachel to. So, as Rachel sat on the recliner, Monica went to her apartment. She called Emily letting her know Step 1 was complete.

**XXX**

Emily hanged up the phone after talking to Monica and made her way to Joey´s work. AKA Days of our Lives. Emily´s plan was quite evil and she knew that Joey was never going to betray his bestfriend, Ross. But she hoped she can bribe him. It was very important for Joey to do this, it was the heart of the plan. Breaking up Michelle and Ross.

A time has passed and now Emily is trying to convince Joey to hit on Michelle. ¨Come on Joey!¨ Emily pleaded. ¨No¨ Joey replied for the millionth time. ¨I will give you $50.00¨. Ofcourse its not my money, but its still money¨ Emily said. ¨No¨Joey repeated. Ällright, I will buy you a meatball sub¨ Emily said. Rachel had told her to try this. ¨Done¨ Joey said while shaking Emily´s hand.

¨Emily?¨ Joey asked. Emily looked at him waiting for the question. Joey continued to ask ¨Why do want to get Ross and Rachel back together. I mean **YOU** of all people¨ Emily smilled at his question. She knew she was going to be asked that. ¨Well, Joey. I am not as big of a bitch as you think I am¨ Joey opened his mouth to say something. But Emily continued. ¨Rachel spent $2000.00 on a plane ticket to mine and ross´wedding and didn´t even stop it. If I could go back in time I would have told her to stop it. But, that's beside the point. Rachel wanted to make us happy, and now I shall return her favour¨. ¨Wow¨ Joey replies shocked and confused. Than he said ¨I thought it was because you wanted to get rid of every memory of Ross once and for all¨ Emily loked at him ¨Yeah, forget what I said, that's much better¨Emily said smilling. Älso, she continued, ¨they are lobsters¨ Joey smilled at Emily´s last comment. Maybe she wasn´t as bad as he thought. Step 2 complete.

**XXX**

**6 PM**

Ross walked down the hall to Rachel´s apartment. Wondering what was so urgent. He opend the door and saw a sight that shocked him. He saw Joey and Michelle making out. Both Laying down on the couch. Michelle on top of Joey. He closed his eyes and opened them just to see if it was a dream. Then he closed the door as he left, leaving them there, fooling around.

Ross sat down on the step, and really he didn´t care about Michelle _that_ much. But he was betrayed by his bestfriend. He thought as he heard footsteps coming behined him. He turned around and saw Rachel there looking more radiant than ever. Rachel noticed he was sad ¨What´s wrong?¨Rachel asked. Ross then told her the story. She acted shocked, but she knew that was going to happen. Rachel told Ross she would take him home, and talk to him for comfort. Rachel knew that she was now at the beginning of step 3.

As they reached Ross´apartment. Rachel starts to rub his back. As both she and Emily knew that he liked that. They both went inside the apartment and Ross threw his keys on the counter. Ross finally said ¨Rachel, you don´t have to stay here¨. Rachel smilled and said ¨I want to¨. Then she continued ¨Why don't I get you a drink. Say orange juice, okay?¨. Ross hugged her, as he did. He found himself smelling her hair. Then he thought, she is just a friend now. Stop it!. Rachel gladly went to get the orange juice. Or was it Orange juice that she was getting?

Rachel had went into the kitchen, and poured a little orange juice in a glass. Than filled the rest of the glass of vodka. This was part of the plan. Getting Ross completley filled with alcohol.

Rachel had came back and gave him the vodka or orange juice as he thought it. He chugged it all in one gulp. Ross hadn´t noticed the kick it had because he was depressed and asked for more. Rachel gave him more. And more. Until finally there was no more vodka left in the bottle and no more awareness left in Ross.

**XXX**

Rachel had left to the bathroom when Ross had found all by himsef a bottle of wine. I guess he likes it because when she arrived back. There was no more left in the bottle. It was completley empty. ¨Wow, don´t you think you had enough¨ Rachel said as she sat down sounding concerned. ¨yeah. Although, I do want to daaancccee¨Ross said getting up and turning on the radio and the song ¨be easy by massari¨came on. _BTW I love this song!- authors note_

Ross began to dance and Rachel couldn´t help but laugh. Than Rachel stood up and tried to stop Ross from embarassing himself any longer. Ross just walked behined her and started to grind or bubble with her. _If you don´t kow what that means. Just picture dirt dancing. – authors note. _

Rachel was suprised but also enjoyed Ross´touch. She was actually having a good time. While they were dancing Rcachel´s stomach did a flip flop.Then Ross turned off the raido and collapsed on the couch. ¨Ross, honey, just rest¨ Rachel said. ¨No, I am not tired. I am just hungry¨ Ross said. Rachel than replied ¨Oh, well I can order some pizza, and no anchovies this time¨ Ross than shuck his head and moved closer to her and rubbed her thigh ¨No, I am hungry for sex¨Ross said then giggled. Rachel was shocked as she moved his hand away she said. ¨Ross, you´re drunk!¨. Ross than said out of no where ¨Your gorgeous! Show, me what that body of your can do¨ Then Ross moved closer and pushed her down and she lay there on the couch shocked. As much as she wanted it, he was drunk. Ross then bent down and kissed her, and there tongues fought each others. Rachel stopped as she remembered. He was smashed. Rachel got up and moved further away from Ross, really shyly.

Ross than wispered in her ear ¨lets go to bed. Rachel you know yor a frieball!¨ Rachel was shocked but a little pleased with herself. In her mind she thought he was a fireball too. But Rachel couldn´t she couldn´t take advantage of him like that.

Then Ross continued ´if this is about Emily. With her it was like buying a pair of shoes. Sometimes it fits, sometimes it doesn´t. But you, your wow. You're the best I´ve ever had. And you know, I am the best you have ever had!¨ Rachel sat there with her mouth hanging open.

¨Wow, thanks Ross I guess¨Rachel said unsure. Ross continued once more ¨No, I didn´t even love her. I loved you while I married her. How stupid am I? She wasn´t even good in bed! You were (he does the tiger thing like in Vegas Part 2 when he is drunk). Rachel´s eyes popped out as she heard that.

¨Ross, I think you need to go to bed¨Rachel said to ross. Like a mother would say to a child. ¨not without you, baby¨ross replied. Ökay¨ Rachel gave up, as she took his hand and went into his bedoom. Rachel lay there with Ross until he feel asleep. Nothing happened. As much as she wanted it to. Nothing could, so then she got up kissed Ross shortly on the lips and and went into the guest bedroom.

Please review. Tell me if you liked it. The next chapter will be the called next morning.   
**Trailer**: 

When Ross wakes up Rachel is there. 

They get to talking about what happened the last night.


	8. The next morning

_Hey everyone. I just arrived in Romania. I just happen to find a computer. Everyone keeps bugging me so I'll update. Thanks to all who review. Again I don't own anyone except for the bitch Michelle in the story, who I got rid of last chapter. - Authors note_

**XXX**

The next morning Ross woke up to the sound of pots falling on the floor. 'That's strange' Ross thought. 'Who could be her at'? Ross looked at his watch it read 7:30 am. He yawned, and then left his head fall on his pillow. He smelt perfume. It smelt familiar, but couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to.

So, Ross stood up carefully because he still had a hangover. He rubbed his temples and his forehead with his hands. Then he climbed out of bed and noticed he wasn't wearing anything. So, he found the nearest pair of boxers and a shirt and put it on.

He wanted to see who was here. He couldn't remember anything about last night. Except seeing Michelle and Joey "shagging". When that word entered his mind he decided not to talk to Emily or the British anymore.

He opened the door a bit like someone was going to kill him on the other side. He looked and saw no one in the kitchen He went inside the living room and sat down…on something. He stood up and saw Rachel's jacket. Rachel's jacket Ross thought. The mysterious scent from the pillow. That was Rachel's scent. Oh what a beautiful scent Ross remembered.

Then another thought hit him, they must have sleep together last night. It must have been wonderful. Well it was making love when they were going out. But, now it was just drunken sex.

Then Rachel came in and noticed Ross standing in the kitchen looking heartbroken and confused. Rachel walked closer to him until standing a few feet away. She wondered why he had that look on his face. But he was so cute with those puppy brown GORGEOUS eyes. She loved everything about him and that's why she had to complete her plan.

"Good Morning, Sweetie" Rachel said rubbing his arm. Rachel enjoyed his touch and he enjoyed hers. Ross felt himself close his eyes. Ross pulled her in and hugged her. Rachel gladly accepted. For that one minute that they hugged, they were in their own little world.

He pulled back. Then asked nervously

"Rachel…nothing..ah..happend last night…right? Rachel smiled. Then said "Oh yeah, a lot happened last night. I heard you make sounds I never heard any other man make before." Ross looked at her shocked.

"Yup, that alcohol might have affected your sinus. Other than that you got drunk. That's it. I just didn't want to leave you alone." Rachel said with a laugh. Ross sighed relived. "Thanks Rach, you're the best" Ross whispered.

Rachel held out her hands and pulled him in for a hug. After a few seconds she whispered in his ear "I will always be here to take care of you". Ross thought. That can't be true; she wasn't his wife or even his girlfriend. Ross pulled away. Looked at her deep blue eyes with a confused looked on his face.

She was also confused by his look and asked "What?"

Ross just looked at her and said "nothing". He took his hand and caressed every part of her face. She closed her eyes as he touched her face. She didn't want the moment to end.

Ross broke the moment and said "You have to go to work" Ross reminded her, "right" she replied. Ross went over to the couch and grabbed her jacket. As he did that a small box fell out of the jacket's pocket.

Ross saw the gold box on the floor and thought it was very familiar. He picked it up and opened it. He saw the engagement ring Emily said Rachel broke. He saw the letter Ross wrote her looking like it was just written. It was not ripped.

Ross moved his head up and saw Rachel fighting tears. He got up still holding the box. Ross said "Rachel" he paused. Not knowing what to say next he continued "Emily said" Rachel interrupted him "I know, she lied. She did that because she heard me say that I love you"

Ross looked at her taken aback but clearly shocked. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He just took her hand and said "Are you really in love with me?" Ross asked. "Yeah, that was my way of telling you"

Ross smiled and looked at her and wanted to say I love you too. But that wasn't enough. This was Rachel. The one he loved for almost 20 years. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

So, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so that she is pushed up against him and kissed her vigorously on the lips. She moved her hands all over his body. It was the hottest kiss they ever had. Rachel broke the kiss and said "Nice guys don't kiss like that" Ross pulled his head closer to hers and said "They sure hell do" And kissed her again.

Neither of them could believe it. They were kissing. Ross broke the kiss because the phone rang "Damn it" Ross said. As she laughed.

**XXX**

Ross hung up the phone that was from his ex-wife Emily. Perfect timing Ross thought. Just as he was kissing his other ex-wife. The one he still loved. Rachel.

Rachel waited until the conversation was over. Ross walked over to her and Rachel said "where were we?" Ross said "Rachel wait" 'Uh oh'. Rachel thought. She was afraid of this. Ross then said

"I love you too"

Rachel smiled in relief. Looked at him and pulled his face to hers.

Before kissing him she said "Ross, I know this is going to sound strange to tell a guy. But your beautiful" Ross smiled, his wonderful smile that melted her heart right there and right now. She continued "You take my breath away"

They continued kissing while we hear take my breath away by Jessica Simpson play. 

**Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

_We see Rachel push Ross to his bedroom door. They remain that way while making out._

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

_We see Ross and Rachel ripping off each others clothes._

**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love  


_We see Ross picking up Rachel in his arms and kissing her._

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

_Then they go into Ross' bedroom._

_Please review. There probably will be only one more chapter for this story. I hope you liked it. I am not sure when I will update, but I hope pretty soon. Thanks to all my fans and thanks for reviewing. - Authors note_


	9. History it's in the past

_Hey everyone. This is the last and final chapter to this story. I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers and to all who read this story. Please review. I have two more ideas for stories that I will write when I have time. They are both good ideas. I am expecting one to get many reviews. –Authors note _

**Chapter 8**

Ross and Rachel had both phoned work to get the day off. Right before they started to make love.

Ross is laying down on the bed and Rachel cuddling close to him. Her head lay on his chest. Rachel was stroking his stomach with her fingers. Ross caught Rachel's gaze and leaned in for a kiss. She gladly accepted. It was a short and sweet kiss not I got to have you now kiss. As Phoebe describes it.

Rachel broke the kiss and stood up. Ross' eyes followed her as she got up, and as she wrapped a towel around her self. Rachel noticed this and smiled.

"Ross, are we Ross and Rachel, you know, or are we just you know"? Rachel asked. She wanted to make sure that they were a couple now. She loved him. Yes, him, with his dinosaurs, with his jealousy, and with his crunchy hair. There were others things she focused on. Like the way he smelled, the way he laughed, and the way he always says the right things.

"Rachel, I love you. I want to be with you, and never again let you go. I was really stupid a few years ago. I am really sorry. Wait, I can show you what I mean." Ross said.

Rachel loved all the words she heard except for the last part what was he going to do, go back in time and not sleep with that BITCH Chloe? Rachel thought this just as Ross brought a CD player and plugged it in next to her. Put on a CD turned to track 3 and pushed play.

The song came on and Rachel paid close attention to the words.

_I've been letting you down, down  
Girl I know I've been such a fool  
Giving in to temptation  
When I should've played it cool  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand _

It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake

She was kind of exciting  
A little crazy I should've known  
She must have altered my senses  
'cause I offered to walk her home  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand

_It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake _

_  
A stupid mistake  
She means nothing to me  
(nothing to me)  
I swear every word is true  
Don't wanna lose you_

_Anyone of us By Gareth gates- Authors note_

Ross turned off the song, Rachel just sat there. Ross walk over to her sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand and kissed it like a true gentleman. Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer so she let a tear run down her face. Ross wiped the falling tear away with his thumb. Rachel said while she got up and started to pace around the room "I am so sorry. I threw away the best relationship and the best sex that I ever had. That's beside the point but. I am so stupid"

Ross got up and pushed her onto the bed and said "Rach, stop. I was the one who cheated." This caught Rachel's attention. "Oh, I love you" Rachel said as she pushed Ross down on the bed and started to kiss him. Ross broke the kiss after a minute. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that after saying that I cheated on you." Ross said. Rachel chuckled, and smiled. Ross continued "Weren't you going to take a shower?" Rachel replied "Oh yeah. Right. Wanna join me?" Ross said "Oh, I don't know. Oh alright. (In the David Schwimmer infamous way)

**XXX**

That night Ross and Rachel were walking to Monica and Chandler's apartment to tell everyone the news. They walked hand in hand down the street and stopped at Central Perk to get a coffee. Gunther noticed that Ross and Rachel were friendlier then usual.

"Are you guys back together" Gunther asked Ross while Rachel was in the bathroom. "Yeah, isn't that great" Ross replied. Gunther said "No, not really. Are you planning on sleeping with anyone else Ross?" **LETS REWIND TO THE REAL SCRIPT**. "Oh yeah that's great" Gunther answered back. While he was crying a river inside.

When they left the coffee house, Ross pulled her into a really tense at the beginning kiss then they both sunk into it. Right in front of the doors at Central Perk. "Thought that would jock your memory" Ross said proud, while Rachel stood there dazed remembering their first kiss.

**XXX**

Now we see Monica and Chandler's apartment. Phoebe, Joey, Monica, and Chandler are there. Ross and Rachel come in laughing. Then Ross saw Joey, and pulled him into a hug. He gave him a look like thanks a lot. Joey was clearly shocked. He was expecting Ross to **try** to beat him up.

Monica asked Ross "Wow, Ross you sure are happy. Why is that exactly?" Ross replied "Why wouldn't I be. I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world!" Joey then said "Oh, that girl that you were checking out last week. You know that one that you said you wanted to give it to her." Rachel looked at Ross shocked. Ross looked at Rachel. Rachel said to Ross "It's okay, I forgive you." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

They all smiled and looked at them. Phoebe was the one to say "You guys are back together!" Then she hopped "on board". Joey said "Dude. That's great!" Monica said nothing but hugged both of the lobsters. Chandler said "wow, look at you two all happy and look even your clothes match." They all looked at him. Chandler continued "I haven't said something that gay in a while, have I?"

"Ross, Emily finally left. But she also left this note. I read it so don't bother reading it out loud." Monica said to her brother. Ross took the note and it read:

_Ross,_

_I am really sorry for everything. I want you to promise me something. I want _

_you to promise me that you will love and cherish Rachel. She loves you so _

_much. Ross you kept that ring for so long. You bought it so use it! I want you _

_to use it soon. Marry her and love her forever. She deserves it Ross. Rachel _

_is a bitch. But a really nice bitch. Just when I leave I want to take this ring _

_and place it on Rachel's finger. Love her, honor her, and don't hurt her. As _

_much as I want to. _

_Good Bye Ross. I will be awaiting an invitation, _

_Emily Waltham. _

Ross put the note in his pocket and smiled. Than said to no one in particular "Oh I will Emily, very soon." He said then he turned to Rachel and kissed her passionately.

**THE END**

_I hope you liked the story. Please review. Thanks to all- Authors note._


End file.
